


Self

by Awesomepie3221



Series: Kinktober 2018/2019 [12]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Electricity, Kinktober, Kinktober2018, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kinktober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-14 23:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: Thor is gone and Loki is horny.





	Self

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I didn't forget about kinktober! Last year I told myself I would finish this year. The prompts still come from last year. 
> 
> Prompt for day twelve: Masturbation. I didn't like any of day 12's real prompts, so I picked a different one. 
> 
> I started writing this in December, and just finished it.

Thor hasn't been home in a while. He is on some diplomatic mission, Loki thinks, but he can't remember what Thor told him before he left. It didn't seem to matter at the time, but also at the time Loki didn't think Thor would be gone this long. Did Thor tell him he would be? Loki can't remember that either, obviously.   
  
Loki is only upset at Thor's prolonged absence because he is horny. He can live without the romance of his relationship with Thor for a while, in fact it is a pretty relaxing break. But Loki still has needs, specifically sexual needs, and they're barely sated by his own hand. Unfortunately, he has no one else to help him. He can't believe he used to be easily satisfied by his own hand, but that was before Thor fucked him. Nothing ever equals Thor's cock.   
  
He tries to think about Thor and how he feels while he masturbates, but it does nothing for him compared to the actual Thor. He is so spoiled by Thor.   
  
He starts slowly. He lays fully clothed in his bed flat down on his back. He starts to think about how Thor feels when he ghosts over Loki's skin with tough hands, such a delicate touch that sends shocks through him. Sometimes Thor feels confident enough to bring some electricity to his fingertips and send it through Loki's veins and make him jolt with pleasure, but it only happens on dark and violent nights, the rare kind when the air is thicker than normal and the fog in Thor's head makes him sex hungry. Those are Loki's favorite nights.   
  
He thinks about those nights as he slowly traces his hands down his hips and grips his quickly growing erection. A small whimper leaves him as he imagines it's Thor's hand squeezing him and not his own.  
  
"Wow, brother, you are home early," Loki says as he tries to imagine Thor is there with him, but then he cringes at himself. "Not my thing."   
  
Still, he removes his erection from his clothing. He's almost fully erect now and it swells in his hand. He's a decent size, he likes to think, but if he compares himself to Thor he only becomes disappointed in his own size. His only other frame of reference is all the naked men he saw in the bathing chambers on Asgard, but it was indecent to stare at a man's crotch. He has slept with no other but Thor; he is designed to fit Thor and Thor only.  
  
He bucks into his hand while thinking about how he belongs to Thor and has for as long as he can remember. His grip is as loose as he can make while still allowing himself stimulation.   
  
Thor would call him naughty, would possibly insult him, make sure he knows how much of a disgrace to the royal family he is. Loki would indulge in the truth of it all, maybe beg him to shock him as punishment. Thor would make Loki lurch with the electricity, and maybe send a tingle of pain down his spine because the shock would be _too_ much, yet not enough.   
  
Loki loves those nights. But he also loves when Thor is slow and loving, gentle of his feelings and his aches. Everything is soft on those nights, calm flames flowing through the air and flickering in their ears, along with the noise of wet fingers delicately piercing almost raw skin.   
  
Loki tugs on his cock harder, faster. There's a subtle heat holding tight in his belly now, but it's not the heat he wants, or needs. It's not the heat Thor gives him. He's stuck with it, though, so Loki rolls his hand over the head of his cock, which is just slick enough for it to feel good.   
  
His other hand has nothing to do, has been limp at his side for almost the whole time, and so he conjures up some lube while also removing all his clothes. It's a combination spell he knows well, having used it with Thor many, many times.   
  
His hole is tight as he manages to get a finger in up to the first knuckle. It's better than nothing, though, and he slowly works the entire finger in. It has been so long since anyone but Thor stretched him out, and it feels weird with his thin, more nimble fingers.   
  
He has stopped jerking himself and put all his focus into that one finger, but for the second, he starts to move the hand on his cock again.   
  
Once the second finger is fully seated in, he starts to scissor himself, twisting them around in an attempt to replicate what Thor does. He pulls them out, then shoves them back in, lets them catch on his rim. He moans, arching up his back, and he's so unbelievably close, despite the fact that he's having to do all the work himself.  
  
His stomach is burning with desire, and, oh, the things he would do to Thor if he miraculously walked through his bedroom door at that moment.  
  
First, he would mark him, _everywhere_. Then, he'd blow him, taking him down to a hilt. He'd let Thor cum down his throat, and he would happily swallow it. Lastly, he would fuck Thor so hard that neither of them would be able to breathe for hours afterwards. Or during, depending on how long Thor would last.  
  
Loki comes with that thought at the forefront of his mind. It creates an absolute mess, but it feels _amazing_, because it's been so long since he had last cum.   
  
He figures it will be another long time before Thor comes home and makes him cum so hard that he can't see for hours afterwards.  
  
He can't wait.


End file.
